cncensorshipfandomcom-20200215-history
Censorship of Adventure Time in Australia
In Australia and New Zealand, Adventure Time has been heavily censored by Cartoon Network Australia. The censorship of this localization removes various scenes, and statements in the show that are thought to be inappropriate for Australian viewers. Most of the censorship has been removed due to remarks that resemble sexually suggestive innuendo to CNA. This also includes some episode titles that have been renamed due to the censorship, or episodes that were even denied their airing originally. Incidentally, the Philippines airing of Adventure Time also uses the Australian localization, making all the changes apply to that country, as well. There are some instances in that the closed captions still retain some of the dialogue that was removed. Extent of Censorship So far, 57 of 78 episodes have been edited, 31 minutes and 14.336 seconds worth of scenes have been removed, and seven episodes have been banned from airing. The percentage of episodes censored stand at 73.0769230% continuum. The list of censored scenes are as follows: Episodes with Australian Censors Season 1 Slumber Party Panic *Princess Bubblegum mentioning that she used to date Mr. Cream Puff was cut out in Australia. *Shaved time: 3.6 seconds Trouble in Lumpy Space Trouble in Lumpy Space is regarded as the most heavily censored episode of Adventure Time in Australia to date, as well as having very choppy censors. *At the beginning, when everybody was at the Mallow Tea Party, Finn said, "Princess, this tea party sucks in a big way. But thanks for the invite." ''However, they made it so that it's "Princess, this tea party--in a big way! But thanks for the invite."'' *"Make" from "Make-Out Point" has been blocked out, making it "The Point". *Any sexual references were cut out of the episode, such as, "L.S.P., you're so bad...". *The part when Monty says, "Why are you sucking up to us?" was cut. *The sentence said by Lumpy Space Princess , "I'm really really sorry Finn, but I can't help you, because my parents are horrible idiots!" was edited so that it only said,'' "I'm really really sorry Finn, but I can't help you."'' *The other sentence said by Lumpy Space Princess,'' "My friend Melissa has a car, but she's dating my ex-boyfriend Brad." was edited so that it would say, ''"My friend Melissa has a car." *This sentence was changed from,'' "Melissa, you should totally drive us to Make-Out Point, to make out with hot boys." to "Melissa, you should ------- drive us to -----The Point, to--" . *The sentence was changed from, "Yeah, lumpiness sucks!" to ''"Yeah, lumpiness--". *The sentence was changed from, "This orb is the antidote, brah." ''to "This orb is the antidote.", because it sounds like "bra", which is placed over a woman's breasts. *Finn saying "Slam-a-cow!" was cut out. *Monty saying "Jam on, man." was changed to "--on, man.", because the CN executives thought "Jam on" meant something sexual. *LSP saying "Shucks!" was cut as well. *Shaved time: 13.9 seconds Prisoners of Love *"Sleds are for suckers!" was cut. *Finn and Jake arguing about the context that "hot" is used in was cut. *"I try to be such a good husband for girls." was cut. *Shaved time: 17.5 seconds Tree Trunks *Tree Trunks mentioning seducing the Brain Beast and Finn talking to her about it were cut in Australia. *Shaved time: 17.1 seconds The Enchiridion! *When Finn kicked the ogre in the groin, the show zoomed into his face so that it would not show emphasis to the groin. *The Heart Beast exploding and blood splattering all over the screen was cut. *Finn kicking the Dark Magician in the groin was edited so when Finn's foot struck him, it would cut to a close-up of Finn's head shouting, "NEVER!" and the smoke dissipating after Finn kicked him. The clip of Finn's head was taken from the scene a few seconds later when Finn punches Key-per. *Mannish referencing Finn's 'nard-kicking ability' was edited so it would simply say 'kicking ability'. *The Adventure Time logo at the end was cut in Australia, likely because of the non-sequitur war sound effects in the background. *Shaved time: 5 seconds The Jiggler *Some of the 'Baby' song was edited in Australia, such as "I gotta tuck you in, girl". *Any scene with the torn picture of the nude woman was zoomed into Finn, Jake and the Jiggler. :*Even though the creators of Adventure Time revealed that the supposed nude woman was just wearing a faulty bikini, and it was only pure coincidence that the watercolour was damaged. *Shaved time: 2.75 seconds Ricardio the Heart Guy *The whole scene where Ice King accidentally kisses Jake's butt was cut. :*Surprisingly, when "Ricardio the Heart Guy" first aired in Australia, that scene wasn't cut. However, the censors must have recognised the (supposed by them) sexual reference in Jake's butt and quickly 'patched up' the episode to make it cleaner. *The word 'patoot' was cut as well. *Ricardio revealing his plans about ripping out PB's heart and making out with it was cut. *Shaved time: 16.5 seconds My Two Favorite People *Lady Rainicorn only says "Come on my darling" to Jake, instead of the full line, "Come on my darling, wrap your legs around me." when she first wears the translator. *The scene where Jake says "No, you go ahead and you have fun with my girlfriend!" was change to "No, you go ahead!" *Shaved time: approx. 6 seconds. Memories of Boom Boom Mountain *The guy hitting the other guy over the head with a cup at the beginning of the episode was cut. *"No, it's rauchy and maddening! Oh, all those men and their disgusting, fantastic bodies!" was changed only to "No!", because kids might find that context confusing. *"...like a cherub with his bottom out." was cut as well. *Shaved time: 10.7 seconds Wizard *At the end when Finn and Jake were listening to the skeleton guy after they went naked, the camera was zoomed more into the skeleton guy, so that no one could see Finn's butt. *Shaved time: 0 seconds The Witch's Garden *"Holy slug, lady! Calm down!" was changed to "Calm down." (1.225 seconds) *"The point is, you overreacted!" and "And what gives? I used to have, like, eight more of these things." were cut out. The first sentence was removed to avoid confusion. (5.464 seconds) *The part where Finn says, "Were you born with them, or was it a freak industrial accident?!" was taken out, because at the time, Jake was playing with his man breasts. (4.306 seconds) *The time for which Jake kissed Gary's whole face was shortened, to make it look as if he was just pushing her back into the River of Junk. (1.17 seconds) *"Which one of you mortals wants to mate with all this?" by Gary was cut. *Shaved time: 17.785 seconds What is Life? *The captions in the book for different objects were cut out for unknown reasons. However, on July 7 2012 during the Finnvasion (Block), the captions were kept in. *"And I know just the dumbhole who can give us some." was changed to the ungrammatical sentence "And I know can give us some." *The words "'private part'icles" were cut, as it was feared to be a reference to the Ice King's testes. :*Also, saying "You can mate with robot princesses!" was cut. *Shaved time: 6.8 seconds When Wedding Bells Thaw *In the wedding scene, the sentence, "Y'know, even though the Ice King is a wad, I'm still happy for him." was edited to "I'm still happy for him." :*"And to think I was happy for that son of a toot!" was cut. *Shaved time: 5.4 seconds Freak City *The two-headed monster saying "Our crotch! Our evil crotch!" was cut to say, "Our--". It's ironic that only that this scene was edited, while Cartoon Network Australia did not censor the words "suck", "nuts", "freaking" and "crotch" in this episode but usually does in any other episode that is aired. *Shaved time: 25 seconds Henchman *The scene that would appear to be Marceline biting the red bowtie man in the neck was edited, so that only Finn saying "NOOOOO!!!" in the next scene could be seen. :*Marceline asking to Finn if he was thinking the white bowtie 'sorta' looked like a bra was cut as well. *Marceline's Fisherman Song only included "You look so cute, sitting in your boat..." instead of the other lyrics. *Finn saying that he was going to murder the Dimple Plant was cut. :*The short scene when Finn cut the Dimple Plant's arm was cut as well. *The line "I saved my bro from a scum-sucking vampire!" was removed entirely. *Shaved time: 32.5 seconds Dungeon *The scene where the demon cat is telling Finn that he will munch on his eyeballs, unzip his skin and wear him 'like a little coat' and do other torturing things was cut out. *Shaved time: 22 seconds The Duke *"I should have asked if these were like, her eggs or something." was cut. *"You son of a blee-blob!" was cut. *"I have something sucky to confess." to "I have something to confess.". *"Aw, shucks." was cut. *Shaved time: 10.8 seconds Donny *Donny shoving the chicken into the mailbox in the beginning scene, then the close-up of him squeezing the eggs out of it was cut. *"Maybe you'd wanna hang out with a couple of rascals like me and Jake." was changed to "Maybe you'd wanna hang out with me and Jake." *shaved time: 7.2 seconds Rainy Day Daydream *"Whoa, I've never seen a knife storm before. It's beautiful..." was simply edited to only say "Whoa..." However on one of the airings, the whole line was kept in. *Finn and Jake using the bucket elevator to get to the attic while barely dodging the knives was cut. *"Dang, girl. If you weren't a figment of my imagination, I want to have your babies." was cut. *Finn's phrase "Oh, see dude? You SUCK now!" was cut. *approx. 13.5 sec. What Have You Done? *The quote by the Ice King, 'I think I heard the word "Virile" in there.' was cut out. *Shaved time: approx. 4 seconds His Hero *"His Hero" is believed by Adventure Time fans to have been refused to be aired on Cartoon Network Australia because of the plot (perhaps) promoting violence. *Shaved time: 11 minutes and 0.8 seconds Gut Grinder *The part where Sharon says that she thinks Jake is 'hot' was cut out of Australian viewing for sexual references. *Shaved time: 2.5 seconds Season 2 It Came from the Nightosphere *Marceline explaining what she would do to her father once she got her bass guitar back was cut. *The leader of the Marauders appearing in his short cameo scene saying, "Then I popped his head like a cork, and then I said, 'That's what I think about the expanding earth theory!'" was edited to not include the part about the cork, only to be covered up with normal bird chirping. *A Fuzzy Friend saying "Who the fluff are you?" has been cut. *Shaved time: 5.7 seconds The Eyes *"'Poo brain' means we can lure it away with music." was changed to "It means we can lure it away with music." :*On a similar note, "Everything brainless loves music!" was changed to "Everything loves music!" ''...to be added... Loyalty to the King *All of the comments made by the Nice King about him liking smooth princesses was cut. *Shaved time: 7.6 seconds Blood Under the Skin *Nearly all scenes of people in the Swamp of Embarrassment were censored, except for their faces. :*Ironically, the first instance of a naked person being broadcasted on Cartoon Network Australia was the commercial of February 16, 2012, therefore reinforcing the theory that CNA censors shows to get more time for commercials. *The Ghost giving demonstrations of Dropball were cut, making the whole scene very confusing. *Shaved time: 59.2 seconds Storytelling Even though "Trouble in Lumpy Space" has the most edited content ever documented, "Storytelling" has the most shaved time (without having to remove the whole episode). *Finn trying to find romance in the forest was cut. *Finn being mauled and hit over the head with a club was cut. :*Finn trying to convince Mrs. Cow that she doesn't need a paper bag around her PHIL FACE udder was cut as well, mainly due to the gross design of the udder. *Shaved time: 2 minutes and 42.35 seconds Slow Love *Two mentions of mating were deleted. *The scene where the grain of salt burns Snorlock's face was cut out. :*The scene where Snorlock and the Slug Lady were kissing near the treehouse and Beemo being covered by slime were cut as well. However, a slight noise from the original scene is heard right before the episode ends. *Shaved time: 27.1 seconds Power Animal *"...with sexy, fun dancing!" was changed to "...with dancing!" Strangely, the pole dancing scene was left uncut, even though it is somehow unusual to be on a 'kid's show'. ...to be added... To Cut a Woman's Hair *Jake saying "Kissing Princess Bubblegum on the mouth!" was changed to "Kissing Princess Bubblegum on the--" (time needed for edit) *The Tree Witch mentioning her "bottomless bottom" was cut. *"*sigh* I can't do it. You're gonna have to spend the rest of your life in this witch's butt." was cut. (time needed for edit) *Finn cutting out LSP's hair was cut out because of reference to playing with scissors *Shaved time: 4.8 seconds Her Parents *Ethel mentioning Jake dating Lady Rainicorn was cut. *Shaved time: 3.2 seconds The Silent King *In the riot scene, where the goblin hits his hand with a hammer was shortened to not include the hammer. *Shaved time: 1.3 seconds Go With Me *Jake educating Finn on kissing was cut. *At the end, when the Candy People were kissing at the movies, that scene was cut. Although,during a commercial the whole scene was shown. *Marceline referencing french kissing at the end was cut. *Shaved time: 25.5 seconds The Limit *Jake showing pain while the baby scorpions stung him was cut. *Jake and Finn's song, the "makin' babies" part was cut out. *Shaved time: 1.9 seconds Video Makers *Anyone mentioning the word "smooching" had their dialogue changed, such as, "No, not all. We should throw away the parts where Slime Princess was smoochin'. That was dumb." to "No, not at all. That was dumb." *Shaved time: 4 seconds Mortal Folly *Ice King showing Finn and Jake the writings of Princess Bubblegum's name on his arms and legs was cut. *"I'm sorry I hit you in the ball." and Finn showing affection to the gauntlet was cut. *The Lich hushing Finn was cut in CNPH. *Close up version of Finn forcing the "like like" sweater, pulling it, and the breaking the Lich's face was cut. *Shaved Time: To be added... Mortal Recoil *Finn naming the several things that he got for Princess Bubblegum while she was possessed by the Lich (gasoline, lighter fluid, bleach, ammonia, plutonium) was taken away, possibly to stop juveniles from making a mixture of it and drinking it in attempt to imitate PB. *Shaved time: 4.6 seconds Season 3 Conquest of Cuteness *Jake saying that ketchup tastes better than blood, then asking Finn about it was cut. *Shaved time: 6.4 seconds Memory of a Memory *CNA limited Marceline's kicks to Ash's head from multiple to one *Shaved time: 5.6 seconds Too Young *After Finn called Jake to deliver the stats, the sentence "Alright, I'm 13, she's 13. Have fun. Be yourself." was changed to "Alright, I'm 13, she's 13. Be yourself." (The reason why 'have fun' is considered innapropriate to CN is unknown.) *PB saying "You're so spice!" was cut. *The Earl of Lemongrab hitting his head on the ground after falling out of the window was cut. *PB kissing Finn right when she turns 18 again was cut. *Jake talking about how to get PB was edited, to remove the part about having to kiss the princess. *Shaved time: 7.3 seconds The Monster *Any full shots of the dead horse was cut. *LSP going into any detail with Jessica cheating on Tony was cut. ...to be added... Still *When Ice King was imitating Finn, the phrase "Let's have babies, princess, and let's teach them to be good babies!" was cut. *Ice King putting his foot in the pan and saying, "I don't want to use too much foot. It'll overpower the eggs. Take it away from the omelet." was cut for an unknown reason. ...to be added... Wizard Battle *"A kiss... from Princess Bubblegum... on the mouth!" was changed to "A kiss... from Princess Bubblegum!" :*"Is it an open-mouth kiss?" was cut. *"...so our lips wouldn't touch." was removed. *The scene where Magic Fist (Finn and Jake) and Abracadaniel are running through the arena barely missing projectiles fired from the enemy wizards was cut, to not show the Naked Wizard's butt. *Ice King saying "I can already taste those lips." and gesturing at his mouth while his tongue swirled around was cut. *"Never in your freakin' life--" was changed to "Never in your life--". *The kiss between Finn and PB however was left uncut because of importance to the plot but the edit contradicts all the other kissing references removed from the episode. ...to be added... Fionna And Cake *Fionna's "I'm gonna kick your butt! Not that I was thinking of butts..." was cut. *Fionna's line "Ice King is the hottest hottie!" was slightly edited, to remove the word "hottie". *Ice King mentioning kissing at the end of the fan-fiction was edited What Was Missing *Marceline spitting on PB's shoulder was cut. :*Marceline turning giant and rampaging at Finn, Jake, PB and Beemo was cut as well. ::*However, the latter was not the case when it first aired. It is suspected that CNA received negative feedback about the end and decided to cut it out. ::*This is now shown uncut in re-runs of the episode. ...to be added... Apple Thief *One of the Candy People stabbing his hand with a spoon was cut. :*Finn dropping the glass on the ground was cut as well. Beautopia *Most of the scenes where Finn was drowning was removed, making its censorship obvious with its sudden dialogue and music changes. *The close-up of Jake's "The Birth of Venus" mold was cut. *Shaved time: 7.7 seconds No One Can Hear You *The deer breaking Finn's legs was cut. *Shaved time: 3.5 seconds Holly Jolly Secrets Part I *"Holly Jolly Secrets Part I" has been refused to be aired on Cartoon Network Australia, supposedly because the implemented air date did not comply with the month, because it is a Christmas-themed episode. Cartoon Network Philippines still aired this episode, even for the first time. ...to be added... Holly Jolly Secrets Part II *"Holly Jolly Secrets Part II" has been refused to be aired on Cartoon Network Australia, supposedly because the implemented air date did not comply with the month, because it is a Christmas-themed episode, like its preceding episode. Cartoon Network Philippines still aired this episode, even for the first time. ...to be added... Marceline's Closet *The whole scene where Finn is inside Marceline's bathroom and he accidentally sees Marceline naked was cut out, except for the part where his face was on the ground and the dramatic face he pulls when it closes up to it. ...to be added... Ghost Princess *"Ghost Princess" has been refused to be aired on Cartoon Network Australia because of hints of murder and on-screen death. It also has supernatural themes which are deemed to be unacceptable. ...to be added... Dad's Dungeon *The spell "Kee Oth Rama Pancake" was changed to "Kee Oth Pancake", because the word "rama" sounds too much like "bra". This was the case at both chantings of the spell. *The scene where the Fruit Babes ripped the giant apple to a core and chased Finn and Jake was cut, to not include all of the core. This was done because it was feared that it might scare young children. *Finn stabbing the monster's hand with the family sword was cut, leading to the line "This message it's for you!" in Joshua's Final Message Remix to not be included. This was censored in both the Phillipines and Australia. *The demon at the end saying "By demon law, I will cut off your love handles!" was cut. *''...to be added...'' Incendium *Jake's Finn clone strangling him was cut, including Jake dramatically running out of air. *Finn kicking out the window and breaking it was cut. ...to be added... Season 4 Hot to the Touch *Finn stomping out Flame Princess' fire was cut. *Jake saying "DUDE! I can touch the heavens! And sock angels." was changed to "DUDE! I can touch the heavens!" Princess Monster Wife *"How am I supposed to calm down?! Lumpin' thieves are getting fresh with my lumps!" was shortened to "How am I supposed to calm down?!". "Hah, gross." was removed as well. *"I can introduce your parts to something new..." from Ice King's song was because CNA thought that 'parts' was a vulgar remark. *"...Slime Princess' bottom..." was cut. *Shaved time: 13.651 seconds Trivia *''Adventure Time'' is not the only censored series on Cartoon Network International. Others include: :*''The Amazing World of Gumball'' :*''Regular Show'' :*''The Looney Tunes Show'' :*''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' :*''Naruto & Naruto: Shippūden'' *Cartoon Network Australia only seems to censor scenes with 'lip-on-lip action,' while scenes with someone being kissed on the cheek seems to be allowed by them. :*Oddly, Death giving Jake the "Kiss of Death" in Death in Bloom doesn't appear to be censored in any way. :*On another note, the only allowed instance of 'lip-on-lip action' is in the episode Wizard Battle, which premiered on the channel on 11 February 2012, due to its importance to the plot. Tested Episodes Season 1 *"Slumber Party Panic" TESTED and CENSORED *"Trouble in Lumpy Space" TESTED and CENSORED *"Prisoners of Love" TESTED and CENSORED *"Tree Trunks" TESTED and CENSORED *"The Enchiridion!" TESTED and CENSORED *"The Jiggler" TESTED and CENSORED *"Ricardio the Heart Guy" TESTED and CENSORED *"Business Time" TESTED and INCONCLUSIVE *"My Two Favorite People" TESTED and CENSORED *"Memories of Boom Boom Mountain" TESTED and CENSORED *"Wizard" TESTED and CENSORED *"Evicted!" TESTED and CENSORED *"City of Thieves" TESTED and INCONCLUSIVE *"The Witch's Garden" TESTED and CENSORED *"What is Life?" TESTED and CENSORED *"Ocean of Fear" TESTED and INCONCLUSIVE *"When Wedding Bells Thaw" TESTED and CENSORED *"Freak City" TESTED and CENSORED *"Henchman" TESTED and CENSORED *"Dungeon" TESTED and CENSORED *"The Duke" TESTED and CENSORED *"Donny" TESTED and CENSORED *"Rainy Day Daydream" TESTED and CENSORED *"What Have You Done?" TESTED and CENSORED *"His Hero" TESTED and REFUSED AIRING *"Gut Grinder" TESTED and CENSORED Season 2 *"It Came from the Nightosphere" TESTED and CENSORED *"The Eyes" TESTED and CENSORED *"Loyalty to the King" TESTED and CENSORED *"Blood Under the Skin" TESTED and CENSORED *"Storytelling" TESTED and CENSORED *"Slow Love" TESTED and CENSORED *"Power Animal" TESTED and CENSORED *"Crystals Have Power" UNTESTED *"The Other Tarts" UNTESTED *"To Cut a Woman's Hair" TESTED and CENSORED *"The Chamber of Frozen Blades" TESTED and CENSORED *"Her Parents" TESTED and CENSORED *"The Pods" UNTESTED *"The Silent King" TESTED and CENSORED *"The Real You" TESTED and CENSORED *"Guardians of Sunshine" UNTESTED *"Death in Bloom" UNTESTED *"Susan Strong" UNTESTED *"Mystery Train" TESTED and CENSORED *"Go With Me" TESTED and CENSORED *"Belly of the Beast" UNTESTED *"The Limit" TESTED and CENSORED *"Video Makers" TESTED and CENSORED *"Heat Signature" UNTESTED *"Mortal Folly" UNTESTED *"Mortal Recoil" TESTED and CENSORED Season 3 *"Conquest of Cuteness" TESTED and CENSORED *"Morituri te Salutamus" TESTED and CENSORED *"Memory of a Memory" TESTED and CENSORED *"Hitman" TESTED and CENSORED *"Too Young" TESTED and CENSORED *"The Monster" TESTED and CENSORED *"Still" TESTED and CENSORED *"Wizard Battle" TESTED and CENSORED *"Fionna and Cake" TESTED and CENSORED (CN Australia), TESTED and INCONCLUSIVE (CN Phillipines) *"What Was Missing" TESTED and CENSORED *"Apple Thief" TESTED and CENSORED *"The Creeps" UNTESTED *"From Bad to Worse" TESTED and CENSORED *"Beautopia" TESTED and CENSORED *"No One Can Hear You" TESTED and CENSORED *"Jake vs. Me-Mow" UNAIRED *"Thank You" UNTESTED *"The New Frontier" UNTESTED *"Holly Jolly Secrets: Part I" TESTED and REFUSED AIRING (CN Australia only) *"Holly Jolly Secrets: Part II" TESTED and REFUSED AIRING (CN Australia only) *"Marceline's Closet" TESTED and CENSORED *"Paper Pete" UNTESTED *"Another Way" UNTESTED *"Ghost Princess" TESTED and REFUSED AIRING *"Dad's Dungeon" TESTED and CENSORED *"Incendium" TESTED and CENSORED Season 4 *"Hot to the Touch" TESTED and CENSORED '''(CN Philippines) *"Five Short Graybles" '''TESTED and INCONCLUSIVE? *"Web Weirdos" UNTESTED *"Dream of Love" UNTESTED *"Return to the Nightosphere" UNTESTED *"Daddy's Little Monster" UNTESTED *"In Your Footsteps" UNTESTED *"Hug Wolf" TESTED and CENSORED *"Princess Monster Wife" TESTED and CENSORED *"Goliad" UNTESTED *"Beyond this Earthly Realm" UNAIRED *"Gotcha!" UNTESTED *"Princess Cookie" UNAIRED ...to be added... Category:Censors Category:Censored in Australia Category:Adventure Time Censorship